Oriens Secundum
by rachyzord
Summary: Bruce has a 'morning after' incident that will have long lasting reprocussions in his relationship with Diana. A new enemy appears with ties that run deep.
1. Prologue: Angel of the Morning

**Oriens Secundum**

**Prologue: Angel of the Morning**

I see no need to take me home  
I'm old enough to face the dawn  
Maybe the sunlight will be dim  
But it won't matter anyhow  
If morning's echoes say we've sinned  
Then it was what I wanted now  
And if we're victims of the night  
I won't be blinded by the light  
"Angel of the Morning" - Merilee Rush

Bruce woke to the sun streaming in and a pounding headache, both oddities since his drapes were always drawn and he usually had to be around Flash to get a headache. He grimaced and reached for his customary cup of coffee that Alfred always placed on the nightstand and came up empty. He succumbed to the desire for caffeine and opened his eyes. No cup. _No cup and no Alfred. And... _he looked around _...not my room. _

He immediately reached up to his head to check for injuries and a cowl but there was no cowl points, no wetness from blood. He couldn't find any sort of wound that could be causing the pain in his skull at all.

He finally moved to slip out of bed, tugging the sheet with him and felt a distinct resistance. Glancing over, his head pounded even harder for a moment as he made out a form in the bed. Distinctly female and very naked based on the sloped backside he was now staring at. _God I hope she's not a hooker _he grimaced. Based on the quality of that backside he decided it was unlikely _Or a call-girl. _It was a slight step up, but not by much. Even Bruce Wayne had standards.

He gave up on the sheet for the moment and moved over to the window. _Need to figure out where the hell I am. _He immediately recognized the Las Vegas strip. _That answers one question but I have no memory of coming here. _He glanced around the room for luggage or any sign that this might have been a business trip but there was only a scattered amount of clothes he assumed were his and yet more that he assumed were...whoever it was that was in the bed.

Bruce debated leaving but that seemed cold, even to him. If she was a call-girl it would be expected, but if she weren't...if she were a model or actress of some sort he didn't need her spreading information around that he wasn't privy too. Perhaps she knew something about the previous night that he didn't.

He turned back to her and grimaced as he noted a rather large and stunning ring on her finger. _This can't be happening. _He flirted with engaged and married women but that's all it ever was, flirting. He would never act on it. He dressed quickly, anticipating that the husband might be breaking down his door at any moment and he'd do better not fighting in the nude. He moved to the hotel room door and peeked out but saw no one. _Small mercies. _

A loud sound brought his attention back to the inner sanctum of the room. He shut the door and turned quickly. _Cellphone? _He looked around for a purse, unsure he wanted the noise to rouse the woman who may very well wake and demand large sums of money from him for her 'services'. Although, Bruce admitted, he would pay a good amount of his assets to get rid of her and shut her up about it at the moment. He couldn't find any purse and the sound seemed to come from the nightstand.

She groaned and rolled onto her back, raven tresses falling over her face. Bruce stared at the perfectly hairless body that was exposed from the waist up and the perfect full breasts. _Definitely a call-girl _his brain decided. _Or stripper. _

"Hera.." the woman groaned.


	2. Chapter I: One Bourbon, One Scotch

**Chapter I: One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer**

I woke up with a killer hangover  
Hope it was worth all this pain  
By the time the party was over  
Tequila was my claim to fame  
Oh my God oh my god  
Its the Sunday morning after and baby who the hell are you?  
"Sunday Morning After" - Amanda Marshall

There was only one person in all of America who used such a phrase. And only seven that had Justice League communicators that made _that_ sound.

She sat up and looked around, frowning in confusion. She seemed less perturbed by her nudity than he was about his.

_Must sleep naked _he realized, filing that factoid away for later. "Diana."

"Bruce?" she said in questioning, then remembered her nudity and yanked the covers up "Bruce!

There was little time for the pair to mull over either her nudity or their apparent loss of time as her communicator continued to cry for attention. His joined in after a moment. "What?" he answered gruffly.

"We need you on the Watchtower."

"I'm busy." he reached to disconnect the feed.

"It's about Gotham."

His jaw tensed. "Be there in five." he ended the communication.

Diana was already rummaging for the dress on the floor, trying to pull it on while remaining covered.

He gave a small snort, unsure whether it was amused or irritated and turned his back.

She stared for a moment and pulled it on, grabbing her communicator. "Let's go."

Neither said a word as they teleported to the Watchtower. Diana immediately vacated the teleporter platform and headed to her room to find her armor. Bruce turned around and teleported into the Batcave, reappearing a short time later. Flash zipped past him in the hallway, giving him an even larger grin than normal. Worse, he completely ignored Bruce's Batstare. _Perfect, he knows something that I don't _Bruce grumbled.

He stalked into the Monitoring Womb and snarled at Clark "What is it?"

Clark gestured to the monitor which was displaying the newsreport from one of Gotham's leading news stations.

// _..property damage to the building estimated at over two million dollars, one guard is dead and the other is in critical conditio_- //

Bruce was already stalking towards the teleporter.

Diana showered and changed into her armor, then sat on the bed beside the dress. She frowned at it, as though the expression would somehow make it talk, tell her the truth about what happened last night. Before she could ponder deeper into the situation she heard the klaxon of the Watchtower alert and sprinted into the Monitoring Womb.

Clark and John were already moving towards the Javelin. "We'll need your help too, Diana." he said.

She nodded and quickly aligned beside them.

This day was certainly becoming more interesting...

* * *

Bruce hopped easily around the debris, kneeling down here and there to collect various samples. Robbery was certainly nothing new for Gotham, but this level of destruction was more up Grundy's alley than the average thugs he dealt with every night. But so far as he knew the undead hulk was still locked up tight.

_Better check it out myself after this. _

He stood up as Commissioner Gordon moved close "Anything?"

"No." Bruce replied. "But I will find out who did this."

Gordon nodded. "Henry deserves that at least."

_The guard who died. _"You knew him?"

Gordon had phased off for a minute and then shook him. "Yeah. Went to the academy together. Good man. Good cop."

Bruce felt the uncomfortable twitch he always got whenever he had to deal with survivors. He gave a small incline of his head and then disappeared.

Ensconced inside the Batmobile, he pushed a button "Alfred, pull up information on a Henry O'Donnell and Roscoe Timmons."

"Will do, Sir. There is one other thing.."

Bruce rubbed his eyes "Not now, Alfred. I'll be home soon."

There was a brief pause and Alfred nodded "Of course, Sir."

He exhaled deeply and started the car, grateful for the speed that kept his mind absolutely focused on the road. He made the pinpoint turns and cut the engine on the turnstile.

The grimace on his face deepened as he saw the gold shining out of the darkness. _This day is going from bad to worse, fast. _He ignored her and trailed over to his forensic station, removing the samples from his belt and starting to prepare wet mounts.

"We need to talk."

"Not now, Diana."

"Yes now." she stood up and moved closer, tossing the ring onto the tray in front of him.

He paused, just for a moment, before turning back to his work.

"Suffering Sappho! Bruce, you can't just ignore this!"

"I'm not ignoring it" he said. "But there are other things that are a bit more pressing right now."

Diana narrowed her eyes and turned on the TV, flipping channels until she found one she wanted.

_//..marriage of billionaire industrialist Bruce Wayne and Diana, Princess of Themyscira. Wayne, a noted playboy and- // _

She muted it as a few pictures clearly taken with telescoping lenses and on cellphones popped up on the screen, depicting Diana in the dress from the hotel and Bruce in the same suit he'd had as they stood in one of those quickie wedding chapels. She turned back to him and crossed her arms over her chest, daring him to ignore her now.

His gaze bored into her. "I have something or someone loose in my city. A building destroyed. One man dead, one man dying. I think that our marriage is the LEAST OF OUR CONCERNS!"

Diana stared and then snorted in clear disgust. "Fine." she turned and hit her communicator, muttering to the person on the other end, then turned back to him. "For someone with eight different microscopes, you sure are blind, _Detective_." she disappeared.

He groaned and let his head fall back against his chair. _Why, why, why, why didn't I just die from alcohol poisoning?_


	3. Chapter II: Denial

**Chapter II: Denial  
**

You're in denial, you never will believe it's you  
Denial, you always hide behind the truth  
You'll never believe it, you never believe it's you  
I don't think I'm amazing. in fact I'm quite insane  
To live inside my bucket, with all my plastic chains  
People tell me every time, I look at the wrong all right  
"Denial" - Ozzy Osbourne

Diana saw Clark watching her as she reappeared and grimaced "Don't even start, Kal."

He closed his mouth. "I was just going to ask what was going on in Gotham. We haven't been able to find much."

"Why don't you ask him yourself, maybe he'll talk to you." _Since you aren't his wife. _

He arched a brow. "What happened Diana?"

"You haven't been watching the news?"

"I meant with you and Bruce. I've been watching the news, so I know part of what's eating at him."

"He's doing what he does best, pretending the problem doesn't exist."

Clark sighed inwardly. "I don't think it's quite that."

"No? Denial isn't just a river in Egypt for him." Diana stared.

"Did he blow you off? Or is he focused on this?"

"He's _always_ focused on work. If it wasn't this, it would be something else." she exhaled the anger she was holding in. "I need to find a lawyer to sort this mess out."

Clark shook his head. "You know how he is with death. The guard that died was a close friend of Commissioner Gordon. And you know how close he and Bruce are."

Her anger softened, but only marginally. "I didn't know."

"I just found out a few minutes before you got back. There's only been one enemy that Bruce can't beat. Death. And it angers him."

She nodded "I'll be in the training room."

He stood and looked at her. "He's going to need our help."

Diana sighed as she headed for the Infirmary. _Yes, but will he ask for it?  


* * *

_In the lounge, Flash was watching the entertainment news and sighed. "I can't believe Bats married Wondy, that is _so_ unfair! What does he have that I don't? Aside from billions of dollars, mega fame, fancy cars, women..drooling all over him.." he ended dejectedly and looked over at Green Lantern.

John shrugged. "I wouldn't want his life."

One eye widened "You wouldn't want millions of dollars and dozens of hot babes?" _Maybe what they say about the Marines really is true_.

He turned to look at Flash. "No. The more you have, the more people want from you. You ever see him at one of his events?"

"He never invites me."

"He doesn't invite me either. That doesn't mean I don't look in."

"So you _are_ interested!" Flash grinned.

"Only in seeing what I'm not part of."

"Uh huh." he snacked on a chocolate bar and looked at the pictures. "I think he's even creepier when he smiles."

John chuckled. "Yeah. All natural right there. You can see how bad he wants to hurt someone."

"I dunno...I think that's as close to happy as he probably gets. Now, if I married a babe like that, I'd show her a thing or two."

"Is that so?"

Flash leapt up, turning as red as his outfit. "Wondy! You..uh..scared me." he grabbed for the remote and switched channels. "I was just watching..uh.." he stammered for a moment and then looked at the TV "General Hospital."

Diana didn't blink "You like soaps?"

"Soaps? Oh..uh, yeah. Love em! Yep...this..that one with days in the title...uh...the other one.."

John shook his head. "Smooth as a bed of nails."

"I know both of you already know." Diana said.

"About you being married to Bats? Yep."

Her eyes darkened for a moment and she moved in, plucking the remote from him and switching to the Gotham news station. If Bruce wouldn't talk to her, she would have to get her updates here.

Flash stood nervously beside her "I..uh..think I hear my..stomach.." he zipped off.

John stood and stared at her. "That was weird."

Diana was only half-listening "Yeah." She stared at the news. "You think it's someone we know?" she asked him. "They don't usually operate in Gotham but there's a first for everything."

He shrugged. "No idea. There's a long list of people that are anti-Batman. A few of them with the capability to do this kind of damage."

She started mentally compiling a list of suspects and nodded as the news station proclaimed.

_// We've just learned that Roscoe Timmins, the second guard attacked late yesterday night has died from his injuries. The wounds were supposedly caused by a knife or other large bladed weapon, though the police have yet to recover it or name a suspect in these heinous crimes... // _

"It was a museum." Diana said. "Maybe the blade was from an exhibit."

"Could be. We'll have to figure out what exhibits they were running. We can't rule out the possibility of a hired gun. Or sword in this case."

"I'm going to the morgue to look at the body." she stood.

"I'll take a trip to the museum. See what I can dig up."


	4. Chapter III: Bother

**Chapter III: Bother  
**

Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on:  
I'll never live down my deceit  
"Bother" - Stoned Sour

Commissioner Gordon was at the morgue consoling a distraught woman. _Must be his wife_ Diana thought, tasting the bitter irony. He looked at her in some surprise.

"Commissioner Gordon?" she asked to break the ice and lead him away from the wife before she asked about her husband's body.

He moved over to her. "Hello Wonder Woman."

Another of his force was leading the woman away. She looked back at him "I'm here to see the body."

He nodded. "You'll forgive me if I don't join you." He led her down towards the autopsy room.

"Of course." she said gently and then tried to focus on the details. "Have you learned anything else? From what I understand this is an unusual case in Gotham."

"Is that why you're here?" he asked coolly.

"Yes. I'm the foremost expert on bladed weapons in the League. My people use bladed weapons almost exclusively."

He stared for a moment. "This is unlike anything we've ever seen before. No leads, no security footage of any use." He paused and took a breath. "No witnesses."

She filed away the information as they reached the lab and nodded to him.

The room was empty inside, for which she was grateful for. She moved over until she located the drawer and pulled it out. Timmins was surprisingly large and able-bodied._ Whoever did this was clearly strong and skilled._ She took a breath and rolled down the drape sheet, apprising the wounds. She heard a movement behind her as she looked closer "I'm almost done, Commissioner."

There was silence and then a gruff "What are you doing here, _Wonder Woman_?"

Diana stood and looked at him, ignoring the question "These wounds weren't from a knife."

"Obviously. Now I repeat. What are you doing here?"

"Examining the body."

"So you thought you'd just come and help out right?"

"When I heard that it was a bladed weapon, yes. You may not want my help but this is one area where I superceed your knowledge."

_I really hate it when she's right_. He nodded and moved over to the body. "An odd pattern."

"Not entirely."

He looked over at her.

She looked around, taking a pencil from the desk. Making a few twirls and jabs, she demonstrated on him. "A classic offensive pattern. Quick, aggressive and deadly."

"So whoever did this is a trained swordsman."

She put the pencil back "Very well trained. It's a classic maneuver but not entirely simple either."

His eyes narrowed. "You seem to know an awful lot about this."

"Of course, you know that my people use bladed weapons almost exclusively. I've trained with them since I was a child."

"It goes even beyond that."

She turned now "What does that mean?"

"Are there any other Amazons off the island?"

Her brow cocked "Doubtful, but I haven't exactly checked with my mother and demanded she do a headcount of the island."

"Maybe you should."

"I said it was difficult, not impossible. We certainly aren't the first to learn these techniques. They're probably taught in every advanced fencing school in the country." She took a breath "But I will check with my mother just in case."

He nodded. "That would be good."

Gordon opened the door "Are you finished, Wonder-" he paused as he saw Batman "-Woman."

Diana let her gaze linger on Batman for a moment too long and then snapped back to attention. _Yet another conversation attempt _lost. "Yes, thank you." she replied. "I'm sure you two have business to attend to, I can see myself out." she gave him a nod and moved past.

Bruce and the Commissioner watched her go. Bruce turned back to the body and looked. _No way this was made by a fencer. Too deep. _He turned back to Gordon once Diana was gone. "Update on the investigation."

"_What_ investigation?" he grimaced. "No blood outside of the guards. No footprints. We found a blond hair, still waiting on the lab on that. Whoever did this was a ghost."

"Where's this hair?"

"At the lab downtown."

"I'll need it for my investigation."

Gordon nodded.

Bruce returned it and headed out the door. He hopped into the Batmobile and headed for the police lab, deftly gaining entry and taking the hair with him.

* * *

John caught up with Diana on the Watchtower. "See the body?"

She nodded. "The wounds were definitely caused by a sword, handled by a skilled swordsman."

"Or woman." he added.

She glared for a moment but ceded "Or woman. _Whoever_ we're looking for, they're strong and fast and don't hesitate. What did you find?"

"Ancient Egyptian relics coupled with an American Civil War exhibit. Nothing really sword related. And nothing out of place."

"So the sword came and left with the killer. I'm going to Themyscira to speak with my mother."

John nodded. "I'll keep checking it out. Maybe look into the martial arts schools. See if anything is fishy there."

She nodded and they parted as she moved towards the hangar.


	5. Chapter IV: Prodigal

**Chapter IV: Prodigal  
**

Love is a foreign word to you  
It's something you used to know  
Now you're wondering what to do  
As the walls come crashing down  
"Prodigal" - The Echoing Green

Bruce snarled to the darkness as the fourth test blipped _inconclusive. _The hair was too damaged and lacking a tag to make any sort of DNA analysis. The only thing he was able to tell was that the color was natural. _That narrows it down to five percent of the entire country. Assuming that the suspect is even American, could be a foreigner. _

He moved back to the Batcomputer and eliminated all the brunettes and redheads from his database and started the search over again. _It's a start. _

* * *

It was the first time that she'd been home since stealing the armor and running away, and Diana could tell that she had been the subject of much discussion based on the disbelief and even contemptuous looks of the Royal Guards as she made her way to the palace. She did her best to ignore them, pausing outside the throne room.

Hippolyta looked up from her throne. "The prodigal daughter has returned."

She bowed, hoping her formality might save her from a severe tongue lashing. "Yes."

She nodded her head briefly. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"I'm conducting an investigation. I need to know if any other Amazons have left the island."

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "We do not leave our island."

Diana flinched under the gaze. "I'm sorry that I left in the way I did but I'm not sorry I went. We've saved lives, _I've_ saved lives." she pleaded.

"You made your choice Diana. It is good to know that you are standing by it." she studied Diana carefully. "We have have been separated for some time, but I can still tell when something is bothering my daughter."

Diana sighed. She was always horrible at keeping things from her mother, even things she desperately wished for her never to know. "You don't want to know. I have already brought enough shame to our people."

"If I did not want to know, I would not have asked."

"I married. It was an accident and a mistake."

Her eyes widened. "You... married?"

"Yes." Diana said lamely.

"To whom?"

"One of the League." she stalled.

The Queen leveled her gaze at her.

"Batman." she admitted.

"How did this happen?"

Diana flushed slightly. "It doesn't matter. We are ending the marriage."

"No."

* * *

He looked up as he heard her enter.

She stood awkwardly at the bottom of the steps. "No Amazons have left the island recently."

He watched her, momentarily ignoring her update. "We need to talk."

This time it was Diana who shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm exhausted, Bruce. Can it wait until tomorrow morning?"

His lips might've quirked for a second at the irony before he gave a slight nod, then turned serious again. "Stay here tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to teleport back to the Watchtower. Go upstairs, Alfred will have a room prepared for you."

The prospect of a room just up the stairs was inviting. Her room was a teleport, elevator, long-hallway, Clark and Flash away. _We're married, I guess it couldn't hurt to stay here for a night. _She slowly nodded and then turned back up the stairs.

Bruce watched her go. _Progress. _

He turned back to the Batcomputer and sat down, starting to look through the results the computer had compiled. _Aaron, Jesse.... _

Upstairs, Alfred was bustling around preparing a bedroom for Diana. "A long day, Mrs. Wayne?"

Her brow arched but she dismissed the comment. _Still odd. _"Yes, I knew returning home would be."

"What did your mother say?"

"As much as I expected. No Amazons have left after me. She was disappointed to hear that I had married. Then she essentially forbid me to end the marriage."

Alfred didn't pause as he turned down the bed. "Your mother sounds like a wise woman."

She smiled softly. "She is, but she also doesn't understand an intoxicated mistake."

"In my view, Mrs. Wayne, there are no such things. Only actions you are too frightened to act on while sober." he said gently and bowed. "Good evening."

Diana sighed. _Why does everyone keep saying that? _She slipped off her clothes and crawled into the bed. _Ohhh, god this bed is so much better than the Watchtower's standard issue. Wow... _she rolled over and closed her eyes, asleep a few moments later.

* * *

At 3:30 am Bruce finally called it quits, having reached the D section of his list. He'd researched and compared hundreds of criminals to his hair sample but most were still incarcerated, dead or otherwise wrong for the job. The words were starting to blur together, a sure sign he'd miss something vital if he continued, so he changed out of his armor and headed upstairs.

He was more than surprised to find Diana asleep in his bed. He knew instantly that it was Alfred's doing, of course. Diana would never presume on his bedroom. _Well, at least not now. _He remembered her subtle advances and playful banter they'd shared on some missions and his heart panged for a moment. He'd gained a wife but lost a friend in the process. A friend that he now missed very much.

He moved over to his wardrobe and began undressing.

"What are you doing?" Diana's voice came suspiciously.

"Undressing for bed."

"In my room?" she gaped incredulously.

"_My_ room actually."

She paused and he could see her blinking in the darkness and looking around. "Oh. Well....sleep somewhere else."

His brow cocked and he continued to slide his clothes off "On the couch perhaps?"

Diana scowled "That's not what I meant."

"Careful Diana, you're sounding awfully like someone's wife right now." he watched her scowl turn deeper and then she averted her gaze as he reached his bottoms.

"Get out."

"Sorry, my house, my room. You're welcome to choose another room though." he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and moved over to the empty side of the bed.

She called his bluff for a long moment and then snorted "Fine." she moved out of bed, taking the entire sheet with her and keeping it tightly around herself.

Bruce watched in silent amusement and leaned on his elbow in the bed. "The blankets stay. And I should warn you, Alfred is a bit of a night owl himself and may still be up."

Diana whirled around and stared, contemplating her options. She could chance streaking into another of the bedrooms on the hall. Or...

But that would be ridiculous.

And awkward.

And...wrong?

"Stay on your side of the bed." she stalked back to the bed and lay down as far away as she could.

Bruce just smirked slightly and grabbed some of the covers before she could protest.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So many comments, thank you everyone! Yes, in practicality it would be pretty well impossible for them to get married. They were drunk and Diana isn't even a US citizen (and not even a diplomat at this point) and probably has no birth certificate or identifying documents (at least that anyone could read!). I guess this is one of those 'suspend-your-disbelief' type stories, like the whole superhero secret identity thing, where it's so obvious but you just have to ignore it for the sake of the story :-)


	6. Chapter V: Morning Comes

**Chapter V: Morning Comes**

If time becomes a judge  
If my body holds a grudge  
It's just because I needed sanctuary  
Your skin under my nails  
My curiosity that failed  
To save myself for something that I need  
"For Wanting You" - Marianne Faithfull

Bruce was surprised to wake from one of the more refreshing sleeps of his lifetime. _No nightmares. How long has it been since that happened? _Diana was still sleeping soundly beside him.

Alfred came in with two trays and the morning paper.

"Nice play, old man." Bruce commented.

The elder man, ever the consummate professional, showed no visible reaction to the comment. "Master Bruce, you two are married now. It is only proper that you share a bed. I'm only glad that you managed to do so without destroying any of the antiques."

"I'm sure." he took the paper and opened it to the stocks, nudging the slumbering Amazon "Breakfast."

"Go to Tartarus." she mumbled.

"Good morning to you too." he was pleased to see his stocks had risen yet again.

Diana rolled over and sat up, glancing over his shoulder at the paper. She concentrated on the police section.

"Anything of note?" Bruce said without looking away from the business section.

"Nothing that sounds like our killer." she took her bagel and juice and wolfed them down, then glanced at his. He didn't seem to be paying her, or his food, any mind so she reached out for it.

"Don't even think about it."

She dropped back and narrowed her eyes. "I can see how you created your wealth with such frugal spending on luxuries like breakfast food."

"I don't eat much in the mornings."

"You're a little bulky for an anorexic." she moved to get out of the bed, taking the sheet with her again.

"No. I just don't really eat much until the afternoons. And quit taking my blankets."

"You have pants, I don't." she grabbed her armor and moved into the bathroom to dress. She balled up the sheet and whipped it at him as she came back out. "Here."

It struck his paper and he glared at her. "You're really not making this any easier you know."

"Good. I'm going out to get breakfast." Diana moved to the balcony and took off into flight.

Bruce shook his head and moved into the bathroom to shower. His suit and briefcase were laid out on the bed when he returned and he looked over at Alfred "I have a case to run."

"And investors to meet." Alfred reminded.

He grimaced.

The day passed intolerably slow. The meeting with investors dragged on into the afternoon. When it finally wrapped up they mingled around, patting each other on the back and talking about their overly pregnant and hormonal wives or barely-out-of-teens mistresses.

"Of course Wayne here beats us all." one commented and slapped him on the back "Succeeding where the rest of us can only imagine." a few chuckled "So, tell us..." he leaned closer as though conspiratorially even though the entire room was focused on them "is she as much of a wonder in the bedroom as she is fighting crime?"

A few chuckled again and moved closer "Yeah Wayne, share! What's under those star spangled shorts?"

Bruce had gritted his teeth as soon as the first man drew near. His ire had only reason as the comments started to fly, now he was positively livid. His hand reached out and grabbed the overly starched white collar and hauled the man off his feet. He whirled and slammed him through a table....

His teeth gritted harder as he snapped up from his fantasy and pasted a dopey smile on his face. "Well Tom, I don't like to kiss and tell but the flying certainly makes for some interesting encounters."

The mouths gaped and drooled and Bruce bit back even more irritation as he put his hands in his pockets and nodded to them "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll give her a call of a more private nature." he strolled off into his office and exhaled heavily once inside. _One of these days... _

He slumped down in his desk and focused on a stack of papers but his thoughts wandered off to that star-spangled behind. _Hopefully she's having a better morning than I am. _He really didn't want to come home to an equally cranky Amazon.

* * *

Shopping was something Diana had never become accustomed to. She understood that it was a popular hobby among this world's women, but she simply didn't see the need for so much stuff. Themyscira had no currency, things could be bought with labor or trades and much was simply given away because someone needed it.

She walked past various clothing stores, watching the people more than the products. She paused in front of a busy handbag store._ So impractical._ The closest thing was the archers who often kept their bows slung over their shoulders and even that had been irritating for Diana when she had trained with the weapon.

She shook her head as she past a shoe store with giant heels on display out front, then smirked a little at a costume store displaying a replica of her own armor on it's mannequin. A few passerbyers stared, contemplating the mirror images momentarily.

Diana continued on and smiled a little as a pet store came up. She knelt down and stared at the forlorn looking kitten in a small display window. "Not very comfortable in there, is it?" she said.

A little girl standing next to her looked over. "She looks sad."

Diana smiled at her "She is a little."

"How do you know?" the girl asked skeptically.

"One of my gifts is that I can communicate with animals."

The girl looked back at the kitten. "I wish I could do that."

Diana stared warmly "You can, you just need to listen. You may not hear their voice as I do, but anyone who listens can know what an animal wants and needs. It just takes compassion."

The little girl smiled and ran off. Diana stared at the kitten and sighed.  


* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the awesome and wonderful comments on this story! Sorry it's taken a while to update. :-D Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.


	7. Chapter VI: Investigate

**Chapter VI: Investigations**

Investigate my life and make me clean  
Shine upon the darkest place in me  
To you my life's an open book  
So turn the page and take a look  
Upon the life you've made  
Always, my days, I'll praise.  
"Investigate" - Delerious

Diana opened her eyes as she heard the roar of the Batmobile. The Bat-signal was flashing high in the sky.

_Damn him _she thought as she whipped off the covers and scrambled for her uniform, hopping on one foot as her chestplate hung off one arm. _Could've woken me, __**Bruce. **_

She ran and launched off the balcony, fixing her chestplate as she flew.

Inside the Batmobile on the street below Bruce was well aware of her presence in the air, having affixed a homing beacon to her armor while she was sleeping.

He pulled up and popped the canopy, hopping out. Diana was standing outside looking decidedly grumpy.

"Don't think I waited out of courtesy to you." she whispered as he approached.

He moved past her. "I don't recall inviting you."

She narrowed her eyes but saw Gordon coming up and restrained her snippy comment for the sake of professionalism.

He nodded. "What it is, Jim?"

Gordon glanced at Diana, clearly surprised to see her at yet another crime scene, then turned back to Batman "Body in the next room, dead. Cut up like the others. Something new this time too."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and looked at him. "I'll check it out."

He gave a nod.

Diana had already moved on into the next room. The body was laying in a heap on the floor. On the wall above it was a large letter H, painted in blood.

He glared at her as she stood there, moving to the body. "Exactly like the others."

"The others didn't have the message."

"The body though. The exact same wounds."

She knelt down beside it and nodded "Same blade."

"Yes, same depth and precision." she gently examined one of the wounds. She stood up and looked around. Outside of the body and blood, the jewelery store was pristine. Not a single display case had even been scratched. "I think we can safely rule robbery and arson off our list."

"Seems like it" he said, standing and moving over to the H on the wall. He took a sample of blood and a few pictures. "Any ideas?"

"Of course, but it doesn't mean they're right." she looked at him.

He looked back. "At this stage, I'm open to any suggestions and ideas."

She arched a brow. "Not here." She walked to the door and was temporarily blinded by the sheer number of flashbulbs going off. She raised a hand to cover her eyes and took a step back inside the store, letting the door close.

"They're ruthless." Gordon commented.

"So it seems." Diana nodded.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and ducked back into the store. "Out the back." He pulled a small microphone out of his belt. "To me" he whispered.

She heard the Batmobile rev and pulled up and followed Bruce out.

The roaring got closer. He stepped out into the street and watched as the Batmobile bore down on him. "Stop" he said into the microphone as it pulled to a stop mere inches from him. He popped the canopy and looked at her. "Get in."

"I can fly." she crossed her arms again.

"Fine." He got in and slammed the canopy shut.

The Batmobile squeeled out, nearly running over her foot in it's hasty exit. She watched it for a few seconds and then took to the sky.

He watched the radar screen, noting that she was flying nearly on top of him. He eased it into a higher gear and hit the burners, taking off through the forests.

He wouldn't even tolerate her flying near him. Her brow arched at that notion and she sped up, darting through trees as she kept up with him.

He cracked a small smirk inside the car.

Somewhere deep inside she was sorely tempted to land on his car but her greater common sense kept her from doing so. She knew he had protection against that very thing and that he would use it against her just to prove his point.

He eased it back a gear and killed the burners as they approached the secret entrance to the Batcave.

She blasted past him faster than he could see and was waiting for him when the Batmobile rolled on to the turnstile.

He shut the engines down and moved the canopy open, climbing out to look at her. "You're very good."

Diana was leaning against the Batcomputer and gave a small nod. "I won't be returning to another crime scene with you."

"Oh?"

"It's causing too much of a spectacle, even more than these cases are already. I can work just as effectively from here."

He nodded. "People are quite enamored with you."

"We both know what they're enamored with." she stared at him for a moment, then switched back to the business at hand. "As you've doubtless already compiled in your mind, the H could be the start of a longer message which means that we can expect more murders. It could be an initial or the start of the killer's identity, as it's become clear that this is something of a game to them and they want to be caught or they wouldn't be leaving such clues. Or it could be where the next murder will take place."

He nodded, thankful for the change in subject. "We need to start trying to see if we can find a pattern. See where they'll strike next."

"Let's get to work then." she turned the chair towards him.

His brow arched slightly behind the lenses. He still wasn't sure it was a good idea to be teaming up with Diana but he also knew that he wasn't going to easily be rid of her so he took the path of least resistance. _Better for her to be here reading files than out running around Gotham. _

He hunkered down over the files and began reading. Diana grabbed another file and hopped up onto a nearby crate. They read undisturbed until Alfred came down with a tray of tea an hour later, catching both their attention.

After he was gone, Diana looked over at him and started musing out loud "Three victims so far, unrelated except that they were all night watchmen at their respective jobs. The latest appeared to have no contact with the other two. The buildings were broken into but nothing was stolen from either place..."

He nodded and poured a glass of tea. "What was the display at the museum?"

She flipped a few pages "Ancient Egypt and the Civil War. John investigated it and said nothing seemed out of place."

He sat back in the chair. "What's the connection between Ancient Egypt, the Civil War, and a jewelry store?"

"There isn't one. Perhaps if the jewelery store had been selling some sort of ornate swords that might have been a connection, but it wasn't."

He frowned. "That's what I was hoping wasn't the case."

She got down from her crate and flew over to him, touching down to pour herself a cup of tea.

He slipped the cowl back off his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Diana took the phone book and started flipping through it. "At least our killer is sticking to businesses so far. If it is the start of the next hit, that'll limit our search results."

"There can't be that many businesses that start with an H" he said hopefully.

"We can hope." she sipped her tea and kept flipping pages.

He turned to the computer and began searching through the listings as well, making note of anything that seemed like it was a potential.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments! We've had a bit of writer's block on this one but here's a chapter and working on the next. You all are awesome :)


End file.
